Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Sugar Rush In Space
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Parody of Star Wars; Wreck-It Ralph and Fire Emblem: Fates style. Adorabeezle falls asleep during a NASA movie, and she wakes up in space and goes on a wild adventure to save a princess from the Nohrians.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Space, July 5th 2110"_

One day, at a NASA space station, Adorabeezle and Swizzle were taking a tour.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Swizzle said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe the rest of the gang didn't want to come." Adorabeezle said in agreement.

"Now if you will all step into this room, you can all watch a video presentation of the NASA industry." the tour guide announced.

Adorabeezle and Swizzle excitedly followed the crowd into the theater, and they took take a seat in the front as the movie started. Two minutes of the movie passed and Adorabeezle slumped into her chair, feeling a bit bored.

 _"Seeing the shuttle was more exciting then this."_ Adorabeezle thought.

She yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, she woke up.

"Huh? How long was I asleep for, Swizzle?" Adorabeezle asked.

No one answered.

"Swizzle?" Adorabeezle asked.

She looked around and saw that no one was in the room.

"Where is everybody? I couldn't have fallen asleep for THAT long." Adorabeezle asked.

She ran out the door and gasped at what she saw. She was now in space and was on top of a giant ship.

"Whoa." Adorabeezle said in awe.

She walked outside and looked around.

"Where am I?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Halt right there!" a voice called out.

She turned around and saw three Nohrian warriors holding electric spears, instead of medieval weapons. Adorabeezle gasped as the warriors approached her.

"Nohrians?" Adorabeezle asked in confusion and shock.

As the Nohrians came closer, Adorabeezle covered her eyes, thinking it was the end. But before they could attack her, a figure dropped from the ceiling and onto their feet. They were wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering their face. Adorabeezle uncovered her eyes and noticed the person. They fired three green energy disks at the Nohrians, who were blown away from the attack, and then turned around to face Adorabeezle.

"Wow, thanks for the save. For a minute there, I thought I was..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Before she could finish, the person quickly flew up to her, grabbed her by her jacket, and held her against the wall.

"Where is she?" the person asked angrily.

"Huh?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What have you done with Princess CH?" the person asked.

"Princess who?" Adorabeezle asked.

The person held up his other hand, which had a white glove, and charged it with green energy.

"Don't make me ask again." the person replied angrily.

Adorabeezle recognized their power and voice.

"Swizzle? Swizzle, stop! It's me, Adorabeezle, your friend!" Adorabeezle shouted, feeling scared.

Swizzle dropped Adorabeezle to the floor and stood where he was.

"Who are you?" Swizzle asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle replied.

The person took off his hood, revealing it to really be Swizzle.

"Wow! It is you, Swizzle! Nice costume." Adorabeezle said happily.

"Quit calling me that! Around here, they call me 'The S-Twister'." Swizzle said.

"The S-Twister?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yes, but you can just call me 'Twister' for short." Swizzle replied.

"Okay... Twister." Adorabeezle said, giving him an odd look.

"Now, you still never answered my question. Who are you?" Twister asked.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop, Ice Pop and Peppermint racer of Sugar Rush and member of the Sugar Rush super hero team." Adorabeezle replied.

"Swell. Now, which side of the galaxy are you working on?" Twister asked.

Adorabeezle seemed confused, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Alright, I don't know exactly what's going on here and I think you better start explaining." Adorabeezle replied.

"Fine, I will. It all started when the Nohrian Empire found a rare crystal that can control the entire galaxy. The king couldn't control it, but he soon found out that our princess could. They soon attacked our empire, the Hoshidian Empire, and we did all we could to fight back. I'm supposed to be the princess's bodyguard, but I failed to protect her. Now she's being held prisoner on the Nohrian's ship and it's all my fault." Twister explained.

Adorabeezle looked serious for a bit, but then she started laughing out loud. Twister looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Twister asked angrily.

Adorabeezle calmed down.

"Alright, Swizzle. The joke's over, so why don't you end this charade and we can go home?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What are you talking about?" Twister asked.

"Please, this sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie, and I bet the rest of the gang are in this as well." Adorabeezle replied.

"You don't have a clue what's going on, do you?" Twister asked bleakly.

"If this is because I put hot sauce in your hamburger in BurgerTime, it was April Fools Day, and this joke has gone far enough. So, end this now, Swizzle." Adorabeezle replied.

Twister was about to shout back, but he spotted something in the sky.

"Look out!" Twister shouted.

He pushed Adorabeezle out of the way. A giant metal ball landed where the two were.

"What is that?" Adorabeezle asked as she got up.

"A Nohrian messenger rock. There's a message on it." Twister replied.

He ran over and Adorabeezle followed. Twister pushed a button on it, and an image of what looked like Candlehead appeared on screen.

"Your Majesty!" Twister cried.

"Majesty?" Adorabeezle asked.

 _"Help me, S-Twister! Your my only hope! The king of the Nohrians wants me to power the crystal, but I don't want to! Help me!"_ Candlehead cried.

The message shut off.

"Princess CH." Twister said in a sad voice.

"This looks bad." Adorabeezle said in a worried tone.

"Do you believe me now, Skeptical One?" Twister asked.

"Well, this still doesn't seem very logical, but yes, I believe you now." Adorabeezle replied.

"We have to save Princess CH. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Twister said.

"And I'll help. I may be small, but I got a big brain and know some moves that... a friend gave me." Adorabeezle said.

Twister smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Adorabeezle. We're also going to need a ship to get there, and I think I know someone who can help." Twister said.

* * *

Later, they were inside a hi-tech base that had a lot of giant ships inside.

"Wow. Who's the genius who built these ships?" Adorabeezle asked, amazed.

"Turbo Taffy! Are you here?" Twister called out.

"Turbo Taffy?" Adorabeezle asked.

A girl wearing high tech gear and suit walked over to them.

"The S-Twister! It's awesome to see you!" the girl cried happily.

"It's great to see you too." Twister said.

"Wait a minute! You were the one who built these ships?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Turbo Taffy asked.

"Not really, I just thought you weren't very smart, that's all." Adorabeezle replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah?" Turbo Taffy asked.

She growled angrily and walked towards Adorabeezle. However, Twister held her back.

"Easy, Taffy. Adorabeezle's my friend. She's a genius, but she's also a little nuts too." Twister said, twirling his finger around his head.

"Yep." Adorabeezle said. She then realized what he said and shouted "HEY!".

"Well, in that case, what do you need, S-Twister?" Turbo Taffy asked.

"We need a ship. Something fast and something we can use to save Princess CH." Twister replied.

"I have just the thing." Turbo Taffy said.

She walked away, Adorabeezle and Twister following behind her. She showed them a giant pink ship.

"Behold, the Lightning Blaster 5000. It's got an arsenal of weapons, turbo drive, and cup holders." Turbo Taffy explained.

"This is awesome. We'll take it." Twister said.

"I can't wait to pilot this thing." Adorabeezle said excitedly.

Turbo Taffy narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips

"No way. I'm piloting it!" Turbo Taffy said.

"You? Your coming with us?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah, I have to make sure you don't ruin my ship." Turbo Taffy replied.

She walked in. Adorabeezle and Twister exchange confused looks.


	2. Rescue

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

Later in space, Turbo Taffy was flying the Lightning Blaster 5000, with Adorabeezle and The S-Twister inside. Adorabeezle was curiously looking at all the controls.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Of course I do. After all, I am a genius." Turbo Taffy replied.

Just then, Adorabeezle noticed The S-Twister standing near the door, looking like he was staring at something.

"What are you doing?" Adorabeezle asked as she walked up to him.

"Nothing!" Twister replied, a little startled.

Adorabeezle snatched something out of Twister's hand, and she saw it was a picture of him and Princess CH.

"Is this a picture of you and the princess?" Adorabeezle asked.

Twister snatched the picture out of Adorabeezle's hand and put it in his cloak.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried, that's all. I want to find her before she get's hurt. Wouldn't you do the same for your friends?" Twister asked.

"Well... yeah. Their my best friends, and I'd do anything crazy to save them." Adorabeezle replied.

Twister chuckled.

"Yeah, me too, I just can't believe I let them take Prince CH." Twister said.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You probably did everything you could." Adorabeezle said.

"Yeah, I just know she's counting on me to save her, and I won't let her down this time." Twister said.

Adorabeezle felt a little bad for him.

"Hey, Twister, I'm sorry I doubted you before." Adorabeezle said.

"It's okay. After all, you geniuses can be very skeptical of things quite a lot." Twister said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Turbo Taffy shouted.

Adorabeezle and Twister started laughing. Twister then turned to Adorabeezle and handed her an item.

"Hey, beezle, take this." Twister said.

"What's this?" Adorabeezle asked.

She pushed the button, and a blue beamsword came out.

"I figured you didn't have weapon when we met. Your going to need it." Twister replied.

"Wow, thanks!" Adorabeezle said.

"No problem. Taffy and I have them as well." Twister said.

He took out his beamsword, which was green, and Turbo Taffy showed her's, which was pink.

* * *

They soon reach the Nohrian ship and landed in the back without getting noticed.

"Where would they be keeping the princess?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I don't know. Let's just find something that can lead us to her. And try not to get caught." Twister replied.

"Halt right there!" a voice ordered.

They turned to see a Nohrian guard in front of them.

"Busted." Turbo Taffy whispered.

"Not quite." Twister said.

He raised his hand, which glowed green. The Nohrian suddenly glowed green, and Twister moved his arm forward, making the Nohrian crash into the wall.

"Let's go." Twister ordered.

He ran to the hall, with Vanellope and Turbo Taffy following. Eventually, the three reached a door. Twister phased his head through and looked around, before pulling it back out.

"All clear." Twister said.

They went inside and saw a bunch of controls and monitors.

"Whoa. This must be the control room." Adorabeezle said.

"Yeah, but the princess isn't here." Turbo Taffy said.

"Maybe, there's a way we can find her here. If we look on the monitors, we can find out what room they are keeping her in." Adorabeezle said.

"Good idea, Adorabeezle." Twister said.

They ran over to the controls and typed on the controls. Soon, they found the cell that was holding Princess CH on the monitor.

"There she is!" Twister said.

"Let's go save her." Adorabeezle said.

They ran off, but Turbo Taffy stopped when she heard a voice on the speaker.

 _"What's going on over there?"_ a voice asked on the radio.

Turbo Taffy spoke into the microphone.

"Uh, nothing! Everything's fine over here. There's definitely no one attempting a prison break if that's what your thinking." Turbo Taffy replied.

 _"What? There's a prison break?"_ the voice asked.

Adorabeezle and Twister glared at her.

"We better get out of here now." Twister said.

They ran into the hallway and ran into four Nohrian guards, who pointed their spears at the three.

"Your all under arrest!" one of the guards said.

Turbo Taffy got an idea, went underneath Twisters cloak, and moved her fingers at the Nohrians.

"We are not under arrest." Turbo Taffy said in a spooky tone.

The Nohrians just stared at her, and then pointed their spears at them and moved closer. Turbo Taffyta panicked and got out of Twister's cloak.

"It was worth a shot!" Turbo Taffy said.

They took out their beamswords and start fighting the Nohrians. Adorabeezle swung her beamsword at a Nohrian and knocked them back. Twister swung his beamsword at one, while using his telekinesis to knock him into another one.

"Adorabeezle, heads up!" Turbo Taffy shouted.

She jumped on Adorabeezle's shoulders and slashed a Nohrian.

"Wow, that was really cool." Adorabeezle said, impressed.

"Thanks." Turbo Taffy said.

Twister came up to them.

"The prison chamber's right down that left hall." Twister announced.

"Great. Your princess shall be saved soon." Adorabeezle said excitedly.

They entered the hall, and their jaws dropped when they saw a long hall with all doors that led to a cell.

"Which one has the princess?" Turbo Taffy asked.

"We can try calling out to her." Adorabeezle replied.

Twister and Turbo Taffy agreed to her idea, and all looked through the bar window of cells, while calling the princess's name.

"Princess CH!" Twister called out.

"Your Highness, are you here?" Turbo Taffy asked.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

The went to the cell where the voice came from. Twister phased himself, Adorabeezle, and Turbo Taffy through the door, and they saw Princess CH, who was wearing a gray robe and a candle helmet, sitting on the bench. She gasped as she saw them.

"The S-Twister, you came!" Princess CH said excitedly.

She ran up to him and hugged him. Then, she started crying.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come!" Princess CH said.

"Of course I came, Your Highness. I would never leave you." Twister said as he hugged her back.

"What happened to you, Your Majesty?" Adorabeezle asked.

"King Garon said that if I don't power the crystal, he would destroy my kingdom and my friends." Princess CH replied.

"That sounds terrible." Adorabeezle said.

"You think? If Princess CH powers that crystal for Garon, it could destroy the entire galaxy." Turbo Taffy said.

"What do we do? I don't want to power that crystal for him." Princess CH asked.

"We're just going to have to get that crystal away from him." Adorabeezle replied.

"Your right, Adorabeezle. Even if we save Princess CH, we still need to get that crystal away from him before tries anything to get her to power it." Twister said.

"Well, how do we find Garon and get the crystal from him?" Turbo Taffy asked.

All of the sudden, the floor opened up and they all fell in. They landed hard on the floor of another room.

"What happened?" Turbo Taffy asked.

"I don't know." Twister replied.

Suddenly, five Norhian guards, holding spears, surrounded them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess's rescuers." a voice said.

They turned and saw Garon sitting in a floating throne.

"King Garon." Adorabeezle growled.

"You let us go right now, Garon!" Turbo Taffy ordered.

"Not until Princess CH powers the crystal." Garon said.

"Never!" Princess CH cried.

"Well, then." Garon said.

He snaps his fingers and the five guards all point their spears and Adorabeezle, Twister, and Turbo Taffy.

"What do you say now?" Garon asked, holding out a small pink crystal.

Princess CH kept looking back and forth, wondering what to do.

"Don't do it, Princess CH!" Twister cried.

He received a shock from the spear.

"I have to!" Princess CH said.

She slowly started walking over to Garon.

"No!" Twister and Turbo Taffy cried out.

However, she just kept walking. She reached Garon and slowly started to reach for the crystal.

"What do we do, Twister?" Adorabeezle asked, worried.

"I'm... not sure." Twister replied, also worried.

Princess CH took the crystal, which started glowing in her hands. Adorabeezle looked around and got an idea.

"Twister, can you use your telekinesis on the Nohrians?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I can try." Twister replied.

Both of his hands glowed, and four of the Nohrians glowed as well. Twister then thrust his arms in both opposite directions, sending the guards flying into the wall. Turbo Taffy then swung her beamsword at the last Nohrian.

"Nice move, Twister." Turbo Taffy said.

"Thanks! Now to get Princess CH." Twister said.

He flew forward.

"Not quite, S-Twister. Princess CH, fire at them!" Garon ordered.

Princess Ch reluctantly turned around and fired a beam out of the crystal at Twister.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm on the dark side now. I'm so sorry!" Princess CH said.

Twister growled angrily and Adorabeezle stepped forward, pointing her beamsword at Garon.

"Let Princess CH go right now, Garon!" Adorabeezle ordered.

"Never!" Garon said.

He took out his own beamsword, which was red. He swung it at Adorabeezle, but she blocked it with her own.

"Twister, help the princess!" Adorabeezle shouted as she fended off Garon.

Twister flew over to Princess CH.

"Twister, you gotta help me! I didn't mean to hit you, I'm sorry!" Princess CH cried.

"Its okay, CH. We know you didn't mean to." Twister said.

Princess CH smiled and held out her hands, holding the crystal.

"Can you get it out of my hands?" Princess CH asked.

"Sure, I'll just..." Twister started to reply.

He touched the crystal, but it shocked his hands.

"What's happening?" Princess CH asked.

Turbo Taffy looked at the crystal.

"You gave the crystal too much power. Now it's too dangerous to touch." Turbo Taffy replied.

"Then, how do we stop the crystal?" Princess CH asked.

"Like this." Twister replied.

He grabbed a hold of her and turned her intangible. The crystal fell out of Princess CH's hands and onto the floor, and the three watched as it stop glowing.

"Thanks a lot. If it weren't for you guys, the galaxy would be destroyed." Princess CH said.

"Sure thing, pal." Twister said.

Turbo Taffy looked around.

"Hey, where are Adorabeezle and Garon?" Turbo Taffy asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle and Garon were beamsword fighting in another room.

"Hi-yah!" Adorabeezle cried, twirling her beamsword.

"Give it up, Adorabeezle Winterpop! You don't stand a chance!" Garon sneered.

"Never! I won't be defeated by you!" Adorabeezle shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Garon said.

The two clashed their blades, and Adorabeezle managed to cut off one of Garon's hands.

"Ha!" Adorabeezle gloated.

"You'll pay for that!" Garon sneered.

He swung his beamsword again at Adorabeezle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twister, Turbo Taffy, and Princess CH were running down a hall.

"I hope we're not too late." Twister said.

They ran past the control room, and then walked back when they saw Adorabeezle and Garon fighting on the monitor.

"Something tells me, I think we are." Turbo Taffy said.

"Wow. This is better then the original." Princess CH said, impressed.

"I know! I wish we had popcorn!" Turbo Taffy said.

"Guys, come on. We have to hurry and get Adorabeezle." Twister said, annoyed.

"Right." Turbo Taffy and Princess CH said.

Twister and Turbo Taffy left, but Princess CH kept looking at the screen, mesmerized. Twister pulled on her robe to drag her away, but she accidentally pulled on a lever as she left.

 _"Self-destruct in ten minutes!"_ a robotic voice announced.

A clock started to count down on screen.

"We need to find Adorabeezle and fast!" Twister said.

He grabbed Turbo Taffy and Princess CH, and the three flew through the wall.

* * *

Adorabeezle and Garon were still beamsword fighting. Adorabeezle swung her sword as she walked backwards to the edge of the bridge.

"You know, Adorabeezle, don't you ever realize we're more alike then you know?" Garon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

"Why, Adorabeezle, didn't you know? I am you father." Garon replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adorabeezle cried. She then stopped and said "Hey, wait! Your not my father!".

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding. Lighten up." Garon said.

He then swung his beamsword hard at Adorabeezle's, causing her to fall off the bridge. But she quickly grabbed onto the edge and held on.

"This is where your life ends!" Garon shouted.

 _"Self-destruct in five minutes!"_ the robotic voice announced.

"What? But how?" Garon asked, surprised. He then turned to Adorabeezle and said "Well, Adorabeezle, I guess I'll just have to leave you hanging for life here. See you next time.". He started to run away, but then turned back and said "Oh, wait... I won't.".

He laughed as he ran away. Adorabeezle's fingers slipped off the bridge, and she screamed as she started falling.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Adorabeezle screamed.

She then stopped screaming and opened her eyes when she realized she stopped falling and had a green glow around her. She floated back up and saw The S-Twister's hand glowing as he moved it to place her back on the ground.

"Guys, your here!" Adorabeezle said excitedly.

"Of course we are. You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?" Twister asked.

"Of course not, and thanks for saving my life." Adorabeezle replied.

"No problem." Twister said.

Suddenly, the place started to shake.

"Uh, guys, we only have two minutes to get out before we get blown to bits." Turbo Taffy said, checking her watch.

"Right. Let's get out of here." Twister said.

He grabbed hold of the others, turned intangible, and flew them out. Later, the Nohrians ship exploded as the Lightning Blaster 5000 flew away.

* * *

Later, in Princess CH's palace, crowds of people gathered as Adorabeezle, Twister, and Turbo Taffy stood in front of Princess CH's throne. Princess CH approached them, carrying three medals.

"For saving me and the entire galaxy from King Garon and the Nohrians, and keeping the crystal safe from their evil hands, I hereby award The S-Twister, Turbo Taffy, and Adorabeezle Winterpop, heroes of the kingdom and the galaxy!" Princess CH announced.

She put each medal around their necks. The crowd cheered as the three looked at their medals.

"Wow, this is so cool." Adorabeezle said.

"I know. This is a real honor." Twister said.

"I'll say." Turbo Taffy said.

"Hey, Adorabeezle?" Twister asked.

"Yes?" Adorabeezle asked.

 _"Adorabeezle! Adorabeezle, come on!"_ a voice replied.

Adorabeezle looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and then everything started to fade.

* * *

In reality, Adorabeezle was asleep her chair, snoring and drooling on the armrest.

"Adorabeezle? Adorabeezle?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Adorabeezle asked?

She woke up and saw Swizzle's face.

"The S-Twister?" Adorabeezle asked.

"The S-Twister? What are you talking about?" Swizzle asked, confused.

Adorabeezle rubbed her eyes and saw that she was now in the theater.

"Where am I?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Your still here at NASA. We were watching a movie and you fell asleep." Swizzle replied.

Adorabeezle stood up.

"So, it was dream, wasn't it?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What do you mean?" Swizzle asked.

"Okay, I was in space. You were there, along with Taffyta, and Candlehead was a princess and captured by the Nohrians and we saved her." Adorabeezle replied.

Swizzle cocked a brow, just staring at his friend with an odd look.

"I know it seems far-fetched, but it had to be real, right?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Well, it obviously was a dream, especially if the Nohrians were enemies of ours, since they helped us out in the war." Swizzle replied. He started walking away and said "Come on, let's go home.".

Adorabeezle sighed.

"Coming." Adorabeezle said.

She followed behind, but stopped when she felt something under her shirt.

 _"Huh?_ " Adorabeezle wondered.

She reached into her shirt and gasped as she pulled out the same medal from before.

"Adorabeezle, are you coming?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Adorabeezle replied.

She put the medal back under her shirt and followed Swizzle, while smiling.


End file.
